El secreto de Koenma
by umifourteen
Summary: Una última misión para mantener el equilibrio del Mundo Espiritual, donde una antigua tradición humana significaría la paz durante décadas para Koenma, y un misterioso reino vecino. Pero... Un encuentro inesperado podría cambiarlo todo.  KURAMA VS KOENMA
1. Comienza una nueva historia

Una carta de papel de alto gramaje se hallaba sobre el escritorio de una muy ordenada habitacion.

-Minamino Shuuichi, es un honor para nosotros el informarle que ha sido designado como presidente y líder del comité de bienvenida del grupo de estudiantes de intercambio del presente año. Como sabrá, el prestigioso Hitoriiya Private School de la ciudad de Tomoeda hará una visita histórica a nuestro colegio, y al ser Ud. estudiante de honor, rogamos que acepte tal encargo guiando a los nuevos estudiantes en todo lo que le sea posible. Se le enviará a la brevedad el listado de nombres de los jóvenes, así como un pequeño itinerario que rogamos tome como referencia para tal actividad. Esperamos nos haga llegar cualquier duda al respecto y su pronta confirmacion sobre el título que le hemos asignado. Sin otro particular, Yoshihiro Matsumoto. Director del Meidou Private School.

*Al dia siguiente*

-Hey, Minamino- dijo Yu Kaito acercandose sutilmente al pelirrojo- al parecer seremos guias...-se acomodaba los lentes- ...del grupo de intercambio este año.

Kurama se hallaba leyendo un pequeño libro, e interrumpiendo su lectura, le contestó con toda cordialidad:  
>-Sí, así es, Kaito.- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. -Motohisa y Yanagisawa me lo dijeron hace un par de horas- dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia su libro.<p>

-Esa carta del director, realmente parecía aterradora- le dijo, estudiando a su rival académico mientras se acomodaba los lentes nuevamente. Sonrió.

-Afortunadamente no fue nada malo.- Le devolvió la sonrisa. Corrió una página- Tengo entendido que vendrán este lunes, así que no veo ningun motivo para sobresaltarnos antes de tiempo- le respondió, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Él se estremeció, el el fondo odiaba esas circunstancias. Los asuntos sociales no eran para él.

El joven de lentes pensaba cuidadosamente en hacerle un comentario algo machista sobre el hecho de que el mejor estudiante del Hitoriiya pueda ser una mujer. Jhá! Improbable para él. Pero, ¿se arriesgaría a hablar de dicho asunto con este medio demonio? Claro estaba, la conversación se iría al diablo y Kurama no tendría más remedio que bajarle los humos con una de sus respuestas abrumadoramente listas. Y correctas, que era lo más triste.

Yu Kaitou giró sobre sus talones y caminó algunos pasos. Odiaba el hecho de que tuviera que estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos ante él. Luego se dio vuelta y exclamó:

-Espero que estés estudiando para...

-...La trivia intercolegial de fin de mes...- respondió lentamente Kurama. -No te preocupes por ello, Kaito. Todo saldrá bien. Te lo aseguro. A menos...-hizo una pausa.

Kaito le devolvió la mirada, algo irritado.

- A menos qué?

-La gran mayoría podría pensar que tu inquietud no es necesariamente por la prueba- dijo Kurama. Su interlocutor lo miró de reojo. Éste se ruborizó. No podía creer que el pelirrojo le hubiera quitado las sucias ideas de la cabeza con solo un par de palabras.

- Acaso soy tan predecible...?- se preguntó, por lo bajo. Kurama le miró a los ojos con franqueza. No le respondió . Tenia una mirada serena pero firme. Kaito lo evitó, mirando hacia una ventana. Se cruzó de brazos.

-No, Minamino.- Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Él mismo sabía que le tenía una gran envidia. "Maldito seas, Kurama"- pensó. Su bien parecido, sus altas calificaciones, y hasta su nobleza y cordialidad... A todos les robaba el corazón. Sin mencionar que lo había derrotado en su mismo campo de batalla con la prueba que le hizo Genkai. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo odiaba cada día más.

-Qué va- dijo por lo bajo- Con tal de que ganemos, cualquier cosa habré de soportar. Inclusive a él.- Y refunfuñando por todo el pasillo, se fue a clases.

El joven pelirrojo volvió a dar vuelta otra página.  
>-Te escuché, Yu Kaito.- y disfrazando una sonrisa diablilla, cerró su libro.<p>

El receso de 15 minutos ya había terminado. Todos volvían lentamente a sus asientos. Suspiró. Miraba por la ventana y pensaba en los chicos: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Koenma... Este era su último año de secundaria y el próximo año ya iría a la universidad. Tenía muchísimas ofertas de todos los puntos de Japón, e incluso de algunas universidades extranjeras. Aunque también había recibido una oferta de trabajo del esposo de su madre, para trabajar en su tienda. ¡Qué vida tan sencilla luego de tantos años de emoción en el frente de batalla en el mundo espiritual! Su vida como Youko Kurama, fueron viejos tiempos. No siempre quedaban atrás esos recuerdos. Pero en estos momentos sólo se limitaba a observar cómo la brisa de primavera mecía las ramas de los árboles. -Es raro- se dijo a sí mismo- Me siento algo melancólico el día de hoy...

A lo lejos se divisaba algunos edificios, un cielo espectacular lleno de nubes. Hablando de nubes, le pareció ver una mancha de color azulada. " Botan?"- pensó . -"No, no es ella".

De repente un haz de luz blanco-azulada pasó surcando el cielo de oeste a este. Parecía una llama clara, como un cometa, con un centro algo raro.  
>El joven abrió grande sus verdes ojos. Miró a ambos lados de la clase, a sus compañeros, por si alguno había visto algo. Nada. Volvió a mirar aquella manchita azul que había visto all lejos por entre las nubes. Ya no estaba. Hab a pasado muy de cerca del colegio. -Esto es extraño- y dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. "Iré hasta la azotea."- apuró el paso y estaba a punto de correr- "Seguro que lo encontraré"<p>

- Hola, Minamino!- Dijeron tres bonitas jóvenes a coro, impidiéndole salir del salón. Lo rodearon y lo tomaron de los brazos, dos a la derecha y la otra del otro lado.

-Mintaka, Hinako, Mimiko, un gusto verlas!- dijo, queriendo escapar.

-Sabes, queremos pedirte un favor-dijo la primera, tomándolo de un brazo con firmeza.

- Síiiii! Necesitamos tu ayuda para preparar la prueba de álgebra- dijo la segunda

-Di que sí!-la tercera.

-Pero...

-Por favor!- dijo la primera.

-Por favor!-suplicó la segunda.

-Por favooor!- dijeron a coro. Kurama no lo podía creer. Cayeron en el momento más inoportuno.

-Eh... No se preocupen, chicas... les ayudaré - dijo, logrando zafar un brazo. Inesperadamente se liberó del todo y ya se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Te esperaremos en casa de Hina!- gritó Mimiko -Nos vemos luego!- respondió el ojiverde, mirando apenas hacia atrás, y se perdió subiendo las escaleras. "A estas alturas ya habré perdido de vista esa estela de luz tan misteriosa" pensó. Llegó al techo con una leve dificultad. Había algo de viento. Miró para todas partes.

All no había nada.

Había perdido mucho tiempo tratando de salir del salón.

-Creo que tendré que salir a dar una vuelta esta noche.-dijo, y se acomodó la ropa. No sentía ninguna presencia, y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que quizás estaba siendo algo paranoico. No estaba seguro de lo que vio.

-Espero no estar volviéndome loco- ahogó una risita. En el fondo se sintió algo preocupado. Y sin más que decir, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a clases. Abrió la puerta corrediza.

-Minamino Shuuichi, te estabamos esperando!

Una mujer esbelta, de casi unos 40 años, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, le saludó enérgicamente.

- Profesora Arishima!-exclamó Kurama, sorprendido- Mil disculpas por la demora, es que...

-No hay cuidado, Shuuichi. Estoy aquí para darles un comunicado. Ha llegado la lista con los estudiantes asignados a cada uno.- dijo, mientras le asignaba una blanca hoja con los datos de los estudiantes.-Kaito, Sakiri, Touya- dijo, mientras le hacía señas a Kurama para que retornara a su asiento-, estarán a su cargo Seoane Ki-May-Li, Tsukihiro Yukito, Ibarashi Akane- prosiguió dándoles sus respectivas hojas.- Momoshiro, Yanagisawa, Marion, los suyos serán Mikuro Hiba, Ibarashi Kendo, Hinagisawa Ryunosuke...

La profesora continuó nombrando alumnos. Se sentó lentamente en su lugar, con el ceño fruncido y con la cabeza llena de dudas. Se estaba quedando lento. Quizás el estar en el Ningenkai durante mucho tiempo le hacía olvidarse de algunas de sus cualidades. "Eso es ridículo", pensó. "Sólo he perdido algunos fragmentos de mi memoria, nada más..."

-Y a ti, Shuuichi- le dirigió una especial atención. El joven salió de su introversión rápidamete.-Como ya sabes, eres estudiante de honor y has sido nombrado presidente del comité de representantes de esta secundaria.-Se acercó un poco más a él, quien se puso de pie-Te ha tocado Kinomoto Katsumi, estudiante líder del Hitoriiya Private School y de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda- la profesora le sonreía con dulzura mientras se asignaba su hoja. Rápidamente, también le asignó otros documentos, colocando cada carpeta en brazos del estudiante estrella.

-Este es el itinerario, este es el teléfono del aeropuerto, estos son los lugares donde ellos se quedarán, estos son teléfonos de contacto. Recuerden ponerse de acuerdo en ir a recibirlos este lunes, y les confirmaremos más tarde si es que quieren que los recibamos al aeropuerto.

-Se lo agradezco, profesora.-replicó el joven, esbozando una semisonrisa. Encargarse de organizarlo sería bastante fácil.  
>Arishima se alejó rápidamente, típico de su carácter eléctrico, y al llegar a la puerta, volteó: -Espero que se lleven muy bien.- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.<p>

En la clase había un murmullo general.  
>-Kinomoto Katsumi- murmuró Kaito- Tiene un excelente CV, Minamino. Es brillante como tú- dijo por lo bajo.-"¡Rayos!"- pensó, confirmando su infantil temor. La foto mostraba que el mejor estudiante de Tomoeda... Era una chica.<p>

Kurama no respondió. Había pensado en esa luz tan extraña, y la manera tan torpe de perderla de vista.

-Nadie es perfecto, Kaito.- dijo con humildad, al cabo de unos instantes.- Todos cometemos errores.-Y dicho esto, se retiró de clases.

-Eh?- se dijo .- No fue eso de lo que te comenté...

-Minamino Shuuichi, por favor presentarse a la oficina del director Matsumoto en piso 7, muchas gracias- La voz femenina de la secretaria Nijo del Meiou High Private School retumbó por todos los salones.  
>Una ligera sorpresa pudo vislumbrarse en sus inmensos ojos verdes; para ser sinceros, en los ojos de todos los demas estudiantes. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él. Kurama suspiró y, sin demorarse más, subió hasta el 7mo piso. Ya sabía el porqué de su llamado.<p> 


	2. El incidente de Kurama

Aquí te traigo la segunda parte de la historia. Espero que te guste!  
>Resulta que me olvidé de poner una especie de introduccion en la primera parte... El problema es que al ser medio newbie crei que habría alguna parte medio especial para poner ese tipo de comentarios, y bien... me han tomado por sorpresa.<br>_

El director lo esperaba. En su escritorio tenía varias cartas de recomendación de muchísimas universidades. Matsumoto Daisuke era un hombre de casi unos 55 años, con un carácter apacible y aficionado al ajedrez. Era un hombre con una paciencia casi inagotable, aunque se oían rumores de que una vez le clavo un cortaplumas en la mano a un hombre que intento robar a su esposa.  
>-Bienvenido, Minamino. Sientate- le dijo el director.<br>-Buenas tardes, director Matsumoto- dijo el joven, acatando las ordenes.  
>-Hemos recibido las respuestas de otras 7 universidades entre ellas, 3 de las mas importantes del pais.<br>Le alcanzaba las cartas, una por una, enseñándoles sus nombres.  
>-Mi querido joven, elegir una casa de estudios para completar tu carrera no sera nada fácil. Pero el hecho de que no estés respondiendo las notificaciones que envian a tu domicilio, hace que ellos se pregunten que rayos esta pasando por la cabeza del estudiante mas prestigioso de la ciudad.- le dijo, ladeando la cabeza. -Así que dime, ¿qué demonios está pasando?<br>Kurama suspiró. No estaba de humor para mentirle al viejo compañero de colegio de su madre. Simplemente, respondió con la verdad.  
>-Creo que estoy tomándome más tiempo del que pensé para meditar todas las opciones.<br>Matsumoto lo contempló. No aparentaba estar mintiendo, pero tampoco le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Sabía que en el fondo había algo más. Pero, para ser sinceros, no podia meterse en el plano personal. Vaya uno a saber qué le ocurría.  
>Ambos continuaron hablando por un buen rato, hasta casi las 5. Hora de volver a casa.<p>

Para ser sinceros, todo este asunto humano le habia vuelto una persona monótona. Debia ser una especie de rutina la que le habia macerado la vida. Y luego recordó que había estado viviendo por más de 500 años. 517, para ser exactos.  
>Lo bueno era que sabía exactamente lo que diría Hiei en esos momentos."Hn". No, no era precisamente eso. Diría: "Es hora de hacer una locura".<p>

Ah, los viejos tiempos. Qué buenos momentos...!

-Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!- sonaba el celular del pelirrojo.  
>-¿Diga?<br>-¡Hola, Kurama!- lo voz jovial de Yusuke hizo que apartara subitamente el aparato de su oído.  
>-¡Ah...! Hola, Yusuke...<br>-¡¿Donde demonios estas? Ya estamos esperándote!  
>-¿Qué dices? - Miró su reloj. Eran 5:35- Pero Yusuke, debíamos encontrarnos a las 9. No son siquiera las 6.- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.<br>-¿Ahh, sí?- replicó Yusuke, confundido.-¡Hey, Kuwabara, Kurama dice que vendrá a las 8!  
>-A las 9, Yu...-quiso decir Kurama<br>-¡Te lo dije, Urameshi!- gritó Kazuma Kuwabara del otro lado del teléfono.-¡Eres un necio!  
>El otro respondió:<br>-¡Eres un idiota!  
>-¡Ya cállate!<br>-¡No me mandes a callar!  
>-¡No me hagas golpearte!<br>-¡Ya, cálmense los dos!- intervino Kurama a la distancia, conciliador.  
>-Entonces, nos vemos a las 8!- dijo Yusuke y colgó el teléfono.<p>

Kurama sonrió. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba en los chicos. Yusuke y Kuwabara seguían peleando como de costumbre, como si fueran hermanos. "Se aprecian más de lo que parece"- pensó. Kuwabara está finalmente saliendo con Yukina, cuyo próximo cumpleaños será el jueves que viene, al igual que Hiei, evidentemente. "No olvidarse". Hablando de Hiei, comenzó a interesarse en ciertos restoranes y casas de comidas del mundo humano. Al principio creyó que trataba de hacer su trabajo en la frontera con el Ningenkai. Pero una noche lo descubrió. "Es increíble lo mucho que esta obsesionado con comer pizza". Es, en efecto, el lugar a donde irían esta noche, junto con los chicos. SI es que no los echaban por armar tanto escándalo. "Lo cual pasaba muy seguido". Koenma vendrá esta semana. "Es extraño", se dijo. "Lo he notado bastante raro ultimamente". Suponía que en cualquier momento aparecería en casa de Yusuke, y Botan en casa de Keiko, con Yukina, Atsuko...  
>Sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que apenas lo sintió. Se detuvo. Giró sobre sus talones y ahí no había nada. Esperó unos segundos.<br>Nada.  
>Pero sin embargo, sentía como si lo estuvieran observando.<p>

-Debo estar imaginándome cosas- dijo en voz alta. Siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Mentía bastante bien.  
>De repente, saca una semilla de su cabello, se da vuelta, la tira hacia la copa de un árbol y hace que crezca una planta gigante, todo en cuestión de segundos.<p>

-Ahhg!- gemía una voz.  
>Una persona vestida con un sobretodo y una especie de máscara hecha de tela que le hizo recordar a Genkai en el Black Tournament, se hallaba allí, atrapado entre las ramas.<p>

La planta, en realidad, era una enredadera. No tenía espinas, pero podía sujetar muy bien. Supo que se trataba de un humano desde un principio, por su fragancia, así que no quiso lastimarlo o despues habria que dar bastantes explicaciones.

El joven dio un paso en direccion al árbol y estaba dispuesto a desenmascararlo, cuando escuchó el grito de rabia de esa persona y vio cortar las ramas de su enredadera con una especie de espada de color claro, con una especie de bolita de cristal que colgaba de ella.

Medio arbol cayó al piso dado el filo de esa espada. Cortante como la que tenia Hiei.

Kurama no quiso dejarlo reaccionar, y estirando rápidamente un brazo, las enredaderas vivas fueron tras del fugitivo. Era un hombre, luchando contra las ramas de la enredadera y cortandolas con esa espada que parecia tener años. El hombre pegó un salto digno de un gimnasta olimpico, y se disponia a huir nuevamente, cuando Kurama estira su enredadera. Fueron diagonalmente hacia donde estaba el sospechoso. "Tendré que dejarlo colgado de las piernas para que no se hiera" se dijo.  
>Las lianas estaban a cenitímetros de sus pies, cuando subitamente una suerte de discos metálicos cortan las puntas de las plantas, dejando escapar al misterioso personaje. Se estrellaron contra la fachada de una casa en un ángulo bastante pronunciado. Venían de arriba de algun edificio. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta con cierta impaciencia, y arrojó una semilla hacia otro humano vestido de negro que estaba en una cornisa de la punta de una casa. Fracciones de segundos antes que impactara la semilla, la extraña figura negra se desvaneció, y la semilla siguió de largo. No puedo esconder su sorpresa.<p>

Miró hacia atrás.

Lo único que encontró a su alrededor fueron pedacitos de lianas, medio arbol tirado en el medio de la calle, y una especie de estrella filosa, al mejor estilo ninja, clavada en el edifcio del otro lado de la calle. "Shirukens" murmuró el pelirrojo.  
>Ni rastro de ninguno de los dos humanos. Cruzó y se encontró con una extraña figura en las shirukens, que tenían algo parecido a un logo con la forma de un sol. Era extremadamente filosa. Sacó una gruesa hoja del portafolios y envolvió las estrellas. Las guardó con sumo cuidado.<p>

-Tengo que avisarle a...

-Bip! Biiiip! - mensaje de texto.  
>-Es mamá- se dijo. -"Te espero para darte una sorpresa".<br>Bloqueó el celular y se lo puso en un bolsillo.

"La sopresa la tuve con tantos eventos extraños". Recogió su portafolio, que había dejado recostado en el piso. Suspiró.  
>"Lo mejor será tomar un camino diferente para ir a casa. No quisiera que se las vieran con mi familia. Y no estoy de humor para perseguirlos.".<br>No supo bien por qué había dicho eso, si sabía muy bien que ambas personas se encontraban ya bastante lejos de allí.


	3. La noticia de Shiori

La tercera saga de los personajes mas famosos de Yu Yu Hakusho, propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, Funimation Entertainment y Fuji TV, con invitados especiales que se darán a conocer muy pronto. Disfruten!

Dos fugitivos corriendo sobre los techos de casas y edificios.

-¡No puedo creer lo fácil que te atraparon, Yu!- dijo una voz femenina completamente vestida de negro, sin parar de correr.

-¡Ya cállate, May!- respondió el otro, carraspeando la voz. Sentía su orgullo bastante herido. -Me ha tomado desprevenido, pero ¡ya no volverá a pasar!-.  
>La otra ahogó una risita.<p>

-Y además no logró atraparnos.-corrigió él.

-Gracias a que estuve ahí- dijo, alegre, la muchacha. Hizo una pequeña pausa, suspiró, y a continuación siguió corriendo. -No puedo creer que seas su guardia de seguridad.

-Su guardaespaldas.-corrigió el sujeto. Saltó de un edificio de 10 pisos a otro más pequeño de una empresa. Ella lo siguió.

-No quisiera que ella se enterara de esto-. dijo ella mientras saltaban hacia una casona. Despues se arrojaron al parque infantil de Mushiori.

-Lo sabrá de todos modos-.

-Ya lo sé-.  
>Siguieron por un sendero del parque corriendo a toda velocidad.<p>

-¿Sabes? Es mucho más guapo que tú.- dijo May

-¡¿Puedes callarte?- dijo el otro, montando en cólera.  
>La muchacha se reía a carcajadas.<p>

Y ambos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche.

* * *

><p>*En casa de Kurama*<p>

-Oh, mi querido Shuuichi!- le dijo Shiori, con mucha alegría. -Deja que te lleve eso- dijo, mientras trataba de llevarle el portafolio.  
>-De ninguna manera, madre- replicó dulcemente mirandola a los ojos. La besó en una mejilla y le dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron al comedor.<br>La madre lo tomó de un brazo.  
>-Sabes? Kazuya y yo saldremos a cenar esta noche.<br>Kazuya era la pareja de Shiori. Con él, su madre había tenido a Shuuichi Hatanaka, su pequeño hermanito.

-Buenas tardes, Kazuya- le dirigió un saludo cordial mientras se acercaba al comedor a saludar a su lindo hermanito.  
>Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, que tenía sorpresivamente una botella de una marca muy conocida de champagne, y tres copas tipo tulipan sobre la mesa, sumado a la taza infantil que pertenecía a su hermano. Su padre se levantó de su asiento y lo saludó como un hombre de negocios.<p>

-Shuuichi, tu madre y yo queremos anunciarte algo muy importante.- Shiori se acomodó justo al lado de él, y se tomaron de las manos.  
>Kurama se la veía venir. Sabía que en algun momento esto pasaría. Shiori vivía sola, y estaba realmente entusiasmada con todo lo relativo a Mitsune. Bueno, era algo recíproco que hasta Koenma podía enterarse sin hacer demasiada investigación.<br>"_Mis propios comentarios están bajando de nivel_". Pensó, e hizo una pequeñísima mueca. Quizás el Ningenkai esté afectándolo de alguna manera despues de todo.

-Hijo mío,... Queremos... Anunciarte que...-inició la buena mujer mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo. Miró a su compañero a los ojos. Y adivinó inmediatamente de qué se trataba todo ello.

-Que ustedes tendrán otro bebé...!- dijo lentamente el joven pelirrojo. La madre se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela.  
>Shiori llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos.<p>

-Me... Siento... muy feliz por ustedes- replicó, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos con absoluta ternura. En el fondo no lo podía creer, a pesar de que sabía que se trataba de algo que perfectamente podía darse lugar en la vida de su madre. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y le acarició una mejilla, mientras contemplaba los inmensos ojos verdes de su hijo. Luego se dirigió hacia su futuro esposo, y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.  
>El joven quedó de pie, mirando la bella escena. Se sentía un tanto expectador, y otro tanto partícipe de aquello. Aún así, conservaba una cautelosa distancia.<p>

"_Vaya... Vaya que... sería maravilloso..."_

Mitsune miró a la noble sra y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Kurama. Éste sonrió. Soltó a la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia Kurama. Éste extendió la mano como siempre. Pero el hombre lo miró, y haciéndole un ademán a Shiori, ambos lo envolvieron entre sus brazos. El joven se sintió soprendido por unos instantes. Sentía un cierto calor en el pecho, al igual que lo que sintió por primera vez cuando su madre lo salvó de aquella horrible caída provocando las cicatrices de sus brazos.

"_Es como... Una tibieza... En el fondo de mi corazón"_- pensó.

Y finalmente, cedió ante tal muestra de cariño apoyando la cabeza de su madre contra uno de sus hombros. Sonreía.

-Sólo deseo tu mayor felicidad, madre- le dijo. Miró a Mitsune, y el hombre tenia los ojos vidriosos también. Asintió ligeramente la cabeza, y Kurama hizo lo mismo.

"_Sería... Sería maravilloso... compartir mi vida..."._

Su pequeño hermanito comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia ellos, y abrazó la pierna derecha de Kurama. Él quedó profundamente conmovido, y lo alzó en sus brazos.

Y se dejó llevar por esa maravillosa ola de felicidad.

*Horas más tarde*

-Madre, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti en estos momentos. Un pequeño acto de magia.- le dijo el joven, haciendo brillar su mirada. Estiró un brazo hacia adelante, e hizo unos pequeños movimientos con las manos.

-Oh, Shuuichi! Sabes lo mucho que me encantan las sorpresas!-.  
>Él se dio vuelta, y sacó de detras de su espalda una enorme y bellísima rosa escarlata.<p>

-Oh!-dijo Kazuya.

-¡Realmente es preciosa, mi querido hijo!. Eres un gran mago- dijo, y a continuacion le dio un beso en la frente. Tuvo que pararse de puntillas para ello. Puso la rosa en otra copa, y la llenó de agua.

-Brindemos ahora por este nuevo comienzo- dijo Kurama, tomando una copa llena de champagne, y la elevó para el brindis. Su madre y su pareja lo imitaron.

-¡Salud!- dijeron los tres al unisono y bebieron. Excepto, claro, el otro Shuuichi.

En eso estaban cuando cae un mensaje de texto nuevamente.  
>Kurama lo lee rápidamente y se lo guarda en un bolsillo. Shiori notó esto, y se dio vuelta para mirar el reloj de la cocina. 21:32<p>

-Santo Dios, Shuuichi!- exclamó.-¡Quedaste de visitar a tus amigos esta noche y aun estas con nosotros, mi querido hijo!

-Pero madre, eso no es tan importante...

-No, no, no!- le reprochó, dulcemente.- Si guardas tu palabra, debes hacerla cumplir. Ahora ve hacia donde ellos, y por favor lleva llaves.  
>Se rindió ante su madre.<p>

-Está bien, pero iré luego de hacer algunas cosas, madre. Tú lo sabes bien.

-Nosotros nos iremos en un rato. La niñera vendrá en un rato. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Maya, tu ex compañera de colegio?

Vaya que la conocía.

-Sí, madre. ¿Ella se quedará a cuidar del pequeño Shuuichi?

-Así, es hijo mío. Resulta que se ha mudado nuevamente a nuestro vecindario, y vive a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. No creerás la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando supo que tenías un hermanito!

-Ni lo imagino...-dijo, pensativo.

Vaya que fueron tantas cosas en un solo día. Es increíble como la vida de una persona puede cambiar en tan solo cuestion de segundos, o en este caso, en tan solo unas pocas horas. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se fue a pegar un buen baño.

*Minutos más tarde*

El joven pelirrojo pensaba mientras un chorro fuertísimo de agua le descontracturaba la espalda. Ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro.  
>Había sido un largo día y muchas cosas habian pasado. Qué viernes tan extraño.<p>

Tuvo que apagar el teléfono para que Yusuke no lo atomizara a llamadas y mensajes.

-Sólo espero que no los hayan echado aun. Realmente me agrada ese lugar-. Se dijo a sí mismo, en voz alta. Rió.

Comenzó mentalmente a recorrer todo lo que le había pasado en el día. Esa luz tan extraña... Esos sujetos camino a casa... Ese símbolo con forma de sol en las Shirukens. Se sintió un tanto incómodo. Bajó la temperatura al agua caliente de la ducha. Y lo de su madre. Tendría un hermanito en casi 6 meses. Sería invierno, pero de todos modos sería así. ¿Y hacía cuánto conocía a este hombre? 27... No... 32 meses. Ahora habría nuevo hermanito. Sería una niña? No hay forma de saberlo aún, hasta que ella vaya a su doctor este martes. Los análisis dirán todo lo necesario sobre el asunto. Y luego su hermanito Shuiichi. Y luego lo de Maya. Esas estrellas metálicas... Ninjutsu, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué seguirlo a él? Ahora quizás ellos sean la razon por la que habría visto ese haz de luz en la mañana. Y la mancha celeste-azulado-turquesa.

_"Qué rayos con todo esto?"_ Jhá, justo lo que diría Yusuke. "_Seriamente, estoy creyendo que algo malo me está pasando"_.

Su mente hizo un marcado "Stop".

Frunció el ceño y dejó de preocuparse por cosas tan infantiles.  
>Cerró la llave y el agua dejó de caer. Se escurrió el pelo. Caminó unos pocos pasos y se ató una toalla blanca a la cintura. Limpió el espejo del baño, y se dirigió a sí mismo una sonrisa.<p>

-Al menos, sé que no quisieron atacar. - Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo, e inclinándose hacia adelante, se miró más de cerca en el espejo y se dijo: -Lo único que me falta averiguar es... ¿Por qué me seguían?  
>Siguió secándose y rápidamente, ya estaba vestido. Pantalones grises, una camisa verde claro, y una chaqueta negra. Zapatos oscuros. Tomó un poco de dinero de su ropero y lo metió en su billetera. Tomó las filosas estrellas y les tomó una fotografia con su movil. Las guardó en el fondo de su ropero, con la esperanza de que su madre no lo pueda encontrar nunca.<br>La noche estaba agradable. Por suerte el restorán estaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí. Bueno, no era tan cerca, pero sentía ganas de caminar.


	4. Visitas al restorán

Ni bien llegó al restorán, echó un vistazo a su reloj. 22:00hs en punto.

-¡Kurama, primera vez en tu vida que llegas tarde!- Cómo no reconocer esa voz. Yusuke Urameshi haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

-La verdad que eso es cierto, Baka- le recriminó Hiei.

Huy, cierto. Se llevó la mano a la frente porque, honestamente, se le pasó por completo lo que tenía que hacer. Debió haber pasado por lo de Hiei para recoger esas perlitas doradas que Koenma pidió que guardaran en lo Kuwabara. Al parecer todos vivían como buenos vecinos en lo de Kuwabara. Ahora debía quedárselas hasta mañana, porque no debían ver la luz de la luna ni ser transportadas de noche, vaya uno a saber por qué extraña razón.

"Esas no parecen perlitas, Kitsune" le había dicho Hiei. "Parece una especia de joyería ningen".

-¡Ahhh, vamos, enano, no seas aguafiestas!- le dijo Kuwabara al pequeño vestido de negro, a medida que lo ahorcaba con un brazo y le frotaba el puño en la cabeza. El joven, irritado, casi saca su espada, cuando Yukina lo toma de un brazo y le dirige una dulcísima mirada. Hiei se va tranquilizando paulatinamente como hechizado. Y queda con cara de enojo, mirando hacia adelante. La hermana lo abraza y sin querer, hace que su hermano se le escape una sonrisita. Pocos allí pudieron ver la sonrisita en los labios de Hiei a la velocidad de la luz. Yusuke reía a carcajadas.

-¿Cuando dejarán de actuar como niños?

-Oh, no creo que tu seas el más indicado para preguntar eso- respondió Kurama. Todos se rieron. Había un excelente humor reinando esa noche.

-¡Bienvenido, Kurama! -le saludó Botan, y le siguió Keiko, Kazuma Kuwabara y Yukina.

-¡Vaya, están todos aquí!- se hizo el sorprendido. Había podido "ver" sus auras a cuadras de distancia. Esa noche ninguno de ellos tenía la necesidad de esconderlas.

Y comenzaron a ordenar pizza y bebidas para todos.

-Bueno, cuéntennos todo, chicos! Hace muchisimo tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos juntos- dijo Yusuke.

-Además aún no nos has dicho por qué has llegado tarde, Kurama.

-Se trata de una gran noticia que mamá me ha dado esta tarde.

Todos se inclinaron ligeramente sobre la mesa.

-Ella está embarazada.

Las chicas ovacionaron. Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara quedaron con cara de "WTF! Srly?"

-No lo puedo creer, Kurama!- le replicó Botan.

-Son excelentes noticias! - dijo Yusuke, luego de unos instantes anonadado.

-Es que acaso ya no tienes un hermano, Kurama?- preguntó Hiei.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo, con una emoción que lo ponía fuera de sí. Sonreía y brillaban sus inmensos ojos. Pero de repente, cambió su semblante y estaba solamente con una débil sonrisa.

Y en esos momentos se dio cuenta. Eso también quería para su vida. Alguien que lo amara, que le diera todo su calor. Y que también pudiera sentir lo que sienten Kazuya y su madre.

-Algún día tú también encontrarás eso para tu vida-le dijo, súbitamente, Yusuke.

Todos callaron en ese instante. Kurama se mostró sorprendido ante tal acotación de alguien como él. Le devolvió una de sus adorables sonrisas. Las camareras del lugar quedaron idiotizadas con él.

-¡Hagamos un brindis!- dijo Yusuke, alzando su copa.

-¡Sí, hagamos un brindis por todos nosotros!- Dijo Kazuma.

-¡A nuestra salud!- dijo una voz super familiar. Todos se dieron vuelta a ver de quien se trataba.

Yusuke se dio vuelta y lanzó un alarido. Estaba justo detrás de él.

-Ahhhhh! ¡Detesto que hagas eso, Koenma!

-¡Señor Koenma!- dijo Botan

Allí estaba, el famoso hijo del Rey Enma, ataviado con su clásica apariencia (humana) juvenil. Sostenía una copa de vino blanco. A su lado tenía al pobre Ogri, a quien había arrastrado desde el mundo espiritual. Vestía lentes oscuros (en plena noche), un sobretodo marrón claro y una bufanda blancuzca.  
>Koenma no se echó a reir a carcajadas, como usualmente haría en esos casos. Se limitó a reír sin mover la mano de atrás, y sin casi mover su copa de vino.<p>

-Vaya que nos ha tomado por sorpresa, Señor Koenma- decía Botan mientras le acercaba una silla a su jefe. El azul ogro le dio las gracias y terminó de arreglar el espacio para su (también) jefe.

-La verdad que sí, es toda una sorpresa- replicó Kuwabara.

-Acaso soy yo... O estás un poquito más cambiado?- acató Yusuke. Kurama y Hiei lo notaron rápidamente.  
>El principe rió.<p>

-No, chicos, todo está bien. De hecho, está de maravillas. -Hizo una especie de señal misteriosa que dirigió a su peliazulada ayudante. Ella sólo le respondió con una minúscula sonrisa. Prosiguió: -Sólo he venido a pasar un rato con ustedes, a quienes les debo tanto.-.  
>A medida que hablaba, mas extraño se tornaba todo, y todos allí reunidos lo sabían.<p>

-Y también quisiera que todos ustedes me vean en mi oficina dentro de exactamente 10 días, en el Mundo Espiritual.

-Ahh, rayos, eso cae lunes- dijo Yusuke, decepcionado.  
>El príncipe lo miró con extrañeza.<p>

-¿Y qué con eso, Yusuke?

-Es que... Yo... Le prometí a... Keiko...- Ella lo miró, sorprendida- que visitaríamos esa exposicion de arte egipcio en el museo de la ciudad.- largó finalmente.

-Eso fue la semana pasada, Yusuke- respondió ella, tranquilamente.- Y Yukina tuvo que acompañarme porque a ti se te olvida todo.  
>El príncipe y el ogro lo miraron raro. El resto sólo sonreía.<p>

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé!- volvió al ruedo. -Ambos iremos a... A la casa de... ¡La maestra Genkai!

-Genkai está de vacaciones- respondió Kuwabara, tranquilamente. -El templo está siendo cuidado por Yu Kaito y Yanagisawa.- Dibujó una sonrisota en su semblante.

-¡Sí! La primera vez en.. ¿cuánto? Ah! 65 años!- replicó Yukina, con tierna inocencia.  
>El príncipe, el ogro y ahora Botan miraban a Yusuke de manera rara. El resto sólo tomaba de sus copas para tragar la risa.<p>

-Yusuke...- le intentó decir Koenma.

-Ehh... ¡Es mi aniversario con Keiko...! -largó nuevamente señalando a su prometida.

-¡Eso es en TRES se-ma-nas!- gritó ella, furiosa.

Los chicos hacían facepalm, las chicas se tapaban la boca. Ogri ahogó una risita, pero ante la mirada de fuego de su jefe, calló.

-¡Está bien, está bien! - dijo Yusuke.

-¡Qué vago eres! No quieres cumplir tus obligaciones como detective espiritual!- largó Hiei.

-Eso no es del todo cierto...

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Yusuke?- preguntó Koenma, algo alterado.

-¡Está bien, cálmense todos!- El verdadero motivo por el que NO quiero ir al mundo espiritual es... Porque... - contuvo el aliento- ¡Porque es el estreno mundial de Unforgettable y no me lo quiero perder!

-El... ¿qué?- Koenma contuvo el aliento.

-Sabe que le asignarás una nueva misión- dijo Hiei.

-Hay cosas que no cambian nunca- replicó Kurama, murmurando hacia Keiko.

El príncipe se veía alterado.

-Ohh, ¡vamos! No será una misión de verdad...

-¡LO SABÏA! - gritó Yusuke, levantándose de su asiento, y apuntándolo con el índice.

-Señores, este es un restó para clientes tran-qui-los.- dijo un mesero de como dos metros, con un extraño bigotito negro, que se puso justo al lado de Yusuke.

-Ehh... Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Kurama levantándose de su asiento también, y tratando de excusarse por todos.- Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar. ¿No es cierto, Yusuke?

-Sí, así es, mil disculpas- dijo, como un auténtico niño, fijando la mirada en el piso.

El camarero se disponía a dar media vuelta.

-Y agradezcan que en este lugar no se reserva el derecho de admisión- dijo, posando sus ojos en el ogro disfrazado. Él pudo percibirlo, y se puso extremadamente nervioso. Intentó tomar un vaso con agua, y se pudieron ver sus azules manos con las enormes garras escondidas en unos toscos guantes blancos. El camarero levantó una ceja. -Fenómenos- dijo, por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba de allí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por la lectura! Nos vemos pronto!<p> 


	5. Un error un tanto extraño

-Vaya que eso estuvo cerca!- exclamó Botan, con la palma de su mano apoyada en la mejilla.

-Oh, rayos, Koenma, ¡Creí que todo estaba bastante tranquilo en el Mundo Espiritual!- contestó Yusuke. -¿Qué rayos ha pasado ahora? ¿Y por qué demonios actúas de forma tan extraña?

-Tranquilízate, Yusuke. Puedo asegurarte que las cosas están mejor de lo que crees.- le respondió tranquilamente el príncipe. -Hay veces... Hay veces que uno tiene que madurar en todo ámbito de su vida...

-Vaya, señor Koenma! Seguro que trae consigo grandes noticias!- dijo Kuwabara, sin saber bien por qué decía eso.  
>Todos miraron nuevamente al príncipe. Algo se traía entre manos, y de momento, los únicos que podían saber algo sobre ello eran Botan y el ogro mal disfrazado.<p>

-Aquí traigo su orden, chicos- dijo una mesera rubia con una enorme bandeja en sus manos. Guiñó un ojo a Hiei, quien la estaba mirando de una forma un tanto curiosa.

La mesera dejó un servilletero de madera pintada de negro, y Kurama recordó en seguida una capa negra... De uno de los dos fugitivos de hoy de tarde. Su episodio con esos dos sujetos tan extraños no había quedado tan atrás, al igual que el episodio del colegio, el dibujo del sol en las afiladas shirukens... Su semblante se tornó frio por unos instantes. Hiei pudo apreciarlo, y Kurama lo supo. Transformó como por arte de magia su sonrisa.

-¡Por el futuro!- dijo Koenma levantando su copa de vino para brindar.

-¡Salud!- dijeron todo a unisono.

Sin embargo, muchos de ellos sabían que algo no estaba del todo bien.

La cena terminó como a la medianoche, con una noche espectacular y llena de estrellas. El príncipe y su ogro leal se habían marchado hacía más de una hora, y los demás siguieron conversando y contando anécdotas sobre lo pasado y lo que seguían pasando en sus vidas algo más normales que antes. Habían quedado en ir en 10 días a la oficina del príncipe en el Mundo Espiritual, para darles esa nueva misión, o noticia, o lo que sea que quería darles.

Keiko caminaba de la mano junto a Yusuke, y podía adivinarse en ambos que lo que sentían era verdadero amor (momento cute =^^=). Kurama caminaba casi al medio de la calle, a esa hora no pasaban muchos autos y había un aire fresco tan agradable, que podía uno quedarse despierto toda la noche caminando sin parar. Kuwabara iba de la mano de su amada Yukina, a quien le importaba poco que estuviera el hermano de su novia caminando a solo dos pasos detrás. Estaban casi a punto de llegar a lo de Keiko, porque las tres chicas pasarían allí la noche, como un trío de colegialas. Hiei desapareció de imprevisto, nadie lo encontraba por ningun lado. Bueno, tampoco se esmeraban lo suficiente, ya estaban todos exhaustos, era tarde y más de uno iba a aterrizar en la cama ni bien llegaran a sus casas. Estaban todo despidiéndose, cuando, sorprendentemente, Botan se apeó junto a Kurama, y le dijo:

-Sabes qué, Kurama?

-Dime...- respondió él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Quizás te parezca algo gracioso, pero quisiera hablar contigo...- la peliazulada se quedó callada unos instantes. El joven la animó a hablar.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le respondió él con una dulce sonrisa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso de pura cortesía, visto y considerando que nunca se hablaban, y que era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación fuera del ámbito del mundo espiritual. Pero pudo advertir que ella se ruborizaba.

-Quizás no sea lo más adecuado... -respondió ella con sinceridad.

Miles de cosas se le pasaron al pelirrojo por la cabeza, analizando un millón de posibilidades por segundo de por qué hablar con él...  
>a) ...le parecía gracioso<br>b) ...quisiera hablar justo con él  
>c) ...no sería lo más adecuado.<br>Lo analizaba todo como en un partido de ajedrez, y al cabo de fracciones de segundos, respondió:

-Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar hasta que lo intentas.

A Botan se le iluminó el rostro. Parecía que sus palabras dieron en el blanco.

-Ohh, muchísimas gracias, Kurama! - le dijo y salió corriendo hacia donde las chicas. Cerraron la puerta.

-No sabía que estabas enamorada, Botan.- dijo el ojiverde por lo bajo.

Se despidió de los chicos y tomó otro camino para ir a su casa.

Caminaba a pasos largos, pero con suma tranquilidad. Disfrutaba de la noche.  
>Caminó apenas dos cuadras cuando de repente, lo vio aparecer de nuevo como un fantasma.<p>

-¿Donde estabas, Hiei? Yukina preguntaba mucho por ti.- le preguntó sin desviar la mirada del camino, como un gran cuadro surrealista.  
>-Vamos, Kurama, ambos sabemos que las cosas andan bastante raras por aquí. ¿Quieres decirme qué rayos está pasando?- preguntó Hiei, sin sacarse las manos de los bolsillos mientras caminaba junto a Kurama.<p>

-No lo sé, mi querido amigo. Esta tarde dos humanos me seguían.- contestó, cerrando los ojos.  
>Hiei levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.<p>

-¿Tan bajo hemos caído... que hasta de los humanos nos tendremos que cuidar?- dijo Kurama, sonriendo.  
>-Habla sólo por ti, Kurama. Ningún tonto humano tendrá cómo amenazarme alguna vez. - Respondió Hiei.<br>Entonces ambos recordaron cómo Yusuke había derrotado a Hiei. Éste miró al kitsune de reojo, quien callaba.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero a otra cosa. -dijo Kurama al fin.-Por la mañana, cerca de Meidou, vi aparecer unas cosas bastante peculiares- dijo, y le contó todo lo sucedido con la mancha azul, la bola de luz que pasó tan cerca, hasta el episodio de la persecucion. Lo estaban siguiendo y le contó también sobre el logo raro sobre esas dos shirukens.

-No estaría nada mal que echemos un vistazo con tu Jagan, Hiei. - continuó.  
>El pelinegro lo meditó por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en algo más. Finalmente asintió.<p>

-La cuestión sería en dónde comenzar- le dijo él, equilibrándose en una baranda de un edificio de 5 pisos.  
>-Oh, no te preocupes por ello, Hiei. El lugar donde comenzaron a seguirme no está muy lejos de aquí.- y ni bien dijo esto, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y le enseñó las fotos de las shirukens. Hiei bajó de un saltito de la baranda y tomó el cel. El móvil iluminaba por completo el rostro de Hiei. Se veía algo extrañado.<p>

-¿Sabes algo, Kurama?- dijo, sin sacar la mirada de la foto. El pelirrojo volvió su mirada hacia él. -Este símbolo_ me parece conocido_... - hizo una pausa. -Pero no recuerdo con exactitud.

-Bien, eso es un avance- respondió el joven, cruzándose de brazos sobre la baranda. - Tendremos que preguntarle a Koenma, o quizás a Botan.  
>-¿Por qué a ella?- preguntó Hiei, devolviéndole el cel.<p>

-Quizás me deba un favor... -dijo en tono misterioso. Sonrió. Hiei se apartó de él unos pasos. Miraban hacia el horizonte.  
>Hubo silencio entre ambos. Sólo el ruido de la noche.<p>

-La verdad es que hace como dos meses he estado sintiendo toda clase de presencias inferiores en la frontera con el mundo espiritual... - soltó Hiei.  
>Kurama lo contempló.<p>

-¿Humanos con alguna clase de poder?- le preguntó.  
>-No... No son humanos. Son como seres que revelan su poder... Luego dejan de existir... Apareciendo sólo en algunas oportunidades... Y se extinguen nuevamente. Y sé que no pertenecen al mundo espiritual, ni al de los demonios.<br>Kurama frunció el ceño.

-Es raro que no hayas podido verlos siquiera...- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Eso es algo raro también- replicó Hiei. -Se comportan como si fueran peones, aparecen cuando se los necesita, y si es así, entonces alguien...  
>-Alguien los maneja...- completó Kurama. -Pero, ¿los necesita para qué?<p>

-No tengo idea. Y tampoco estoy de humor para averiguarlo esta noche- dijo, impaciente, Hiei. Odiaba los acertijos y ya andaba frustrado.  
>Kurama volvió a mirar el logo de las estrellas shirukens en su celular. Lo apagó y se lo puso en un bolsillo de la camisa.<p>

-Realmente no lo recuerdo- murmuró Hiei.

-Al menos algo es seguro- respondió Kurama con toda calma.-Eso fue un mensaje. Tengo el presentimiento de que dejar las shirukens a mi alcance no fue precisamente un descuido.

Y tenía toda la razón.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por la lectura! Nos vemos pronto!<p> 


	6. La llegada de los chicos del Hitoriiya

Kurama habló con Hiei sobre lo ocurrido en ese día, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en utilizar el jagan de Hiei para encontrar alguna respuesta a las extrañas presencias que se aparecían en la frontera con el Mundo espiritual, y que poco a poco comenzaban a invadir Mushiori. Dado que la barrera entre el mundo humano y el mundo de los demonios estaba completamente abierto, tal como lo quería Sensui, increíblemente se había llegado a una especia de consenso en el mundo de los demonios, donde el aclamado rey Enki era respetado y tenía el poder de la ley de los 500 años de reinado que le permitía mantener un cierto orden en ese lugar.

El lunes amaneció agradable, había llovido durante todo el domingo y a la mañana se encontraba esa sensación de calma después de la lluvia. Había pasaro de llover.

Vaya que todo ha cambiado..." Pensaba Kurama. "La descabellada idea de Yusuke del torneo, el método para elegir nuevo reinado del Makai resultó completamente efectiva.."-se detuvo unos instantes luego de esquivar un charco de agua. "¿Completamente...?" Siguió caminando aumentando la velocidad. "Ahora no estoy tan seguro...". Quizás algun espíritu o demonio tenga otros planes... Y fastidie en el mundo humano hasta que se lo detenga.

Eso sí, lo que sí extrañaba eran esos días de emoción. "Dios, ¡qué melancólico me he puesto!"

"Este mundo loco te contagiará sus estupideces, Kurama" Recordó la vocecilla de Hiei. Siempre se había negado vivir más de un mes en el Ningenkai, en especial después de haber visto al novio de su hermana llorar a mares por esos programas idiotas que pasan de tarde en la televisión. "Nooo" le había dicho a él y a su hermana. "Quedaré loco por mis propios medios"

Kurama esbozó una sonrisa. Fueron tiempos geniales. Todo lo contrario a lo que era ahora, apesumbrado, como adormecido... Recordó también lo que Koenma les había dicho el viernes. "En 10 días" dijo el principe. "En 10 días tendré una noticia muy importante y tendrán que ir a mi oficina".

Dobló una esquina y estaba a una cuadra del instituto. Vio de lejos a Yu Kaito, ensimismado leyendo un pequeño libro. Él también lo había visto, pero había elegido no prestarle atención. Quizás era algo mutuo... Desde aquel malentendido hacía algunos meses, no se hablaban mucho que digamos. Resultó ser un sujeto bastante arrogante, y orgulloso. Pero en el fondo no era un mal tipo. "No. No lo es". dijo, mientras atravesaba el patio. El reloj tocó las 7 en punto. Usualmente era una hora fantasma, nadie llegaba antes de 7:30. Pero la curiosidad por los estudiantes de intercambio hizo madrugar a más de un curioso.

El joven recordó pasar por la oficina del director, no sin antes dejar sus cosas en clase. Sólo sacó un pequeño libro de apuntes y una lapicera de tinta azul, regalo de su madre del año pasado. 7:12, se hallaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a lo de Matsumoto.

Miraba por los grandes ventanales que tenía a su derecha. Las cortinas estaban corridas, y podía verse que el cielo gris se comenzaba lentamente a despejar. Sonrió. Caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, casi rozando la pared. Se dedicó a mirar a lo lejos, y quedó apreciando el movimiento de los arboles mecidos por el viento. El verdor intenso de los brotes de primavera comenzaba a pintar, hoja por hoja, el paisaje de primavera que estaba por venir. Vislumbró un cerezo, y sus petalos blancos lo inundaban todo a su alrededor. Se acordó que fue exactamente un cerezo blanco lo que miró antes de huir hacia el Ningenkai, en su forma de Youko Kurama. "Si tan sólo pudiera recordar... Recordar un poco más.." . Seguiía mirando por la ventana. "Qué distraído que me encuentro últimamente"... Divisó el sol que se abría paso por entre las nubes, iluminándolo todo. Dibujó una débil sonrisa. Se disponía a doblar por una esquina, sin separse de las ventanas. "Realmente todo se ve hermoso..".

-Plaff!

El ruido de un choque y la caída de varios libros lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Chocó contra alguien. Se agachó apresuradamente, sin poder creer que estuviera siendo tan distraído y comenzó a recoger los libros apresuradamente. Se acordó de los comentarios de Hiei. "Este mundo te contagiará su estupidez..."  
>-Realmente lo siento... -Dijo, levantando los libros. -No podía creerlo. Primero se le escapaba la cosa esa azul. Luego se le escapaba un humano! Algo malo pasaba con él. Quizás Hiei tenía razón...- He.. He estado un poco distraído últimamente.- dijo, restando importancia a la persona que había quedado de pie. Se agachó enfrente de él y comenzó a imitarlo. Pudo notar un uniforme color oscuro, y un perfume exquisito que comenzaba a inundarlo todo.<br>-Oh, no, no, no te preocupes por ello. Sólo son libros...  
>-¿Te hice daño?- preguntó él, levantando la cabeza.Y ahí fue donde la vio por primera vez.<br>Pollera escocesa azul marino. Camisa blanca, de cintilla negra. Blazer añil oscuro, con un escudo que se dividía en una balanza, un libro boca arriba y otro boca abajo. Un cabello largo, castaño, y unos inmensos ojos azules que lo miraban. Sonreía mientras recogía los últimos dos libros.  
>-Vamos, fue solo un accidente- ella le dijo- Un accidente, nada más. No te preocupes.<br>Ella se levantó inmediatamente. Él la siguió.  
>-Mil disculpas por todo- dijo él, con 5 de los 7 libros que ella llevaba.<br>-No tienes que disculparte, fue un accidente.- dijo ella, comprensiva, con los otros dos libros en sus manos. Miró hacia afuera, por las ventanas. - Realmente hay una magnífica vista desde aquí. - Él miró nuevamente hacia la ventana. El sol estaba llenándolo todo con mucha fuerza. Y se vio un muy bonito amanecer.

Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró directamente a sus inmensos ojos verdes. Sonrió. Y sin saber por qué, él también lo hizo. Quedaron unos instantes así. Inmediatamente ella salió de esas circunstancias, y muy políticamente le dijo:  
>-Mi nombre es Katsumi Kinomoto -dijo mientras cambiaba los libros a un brazo mientras estiraba el otro para saludarlo.<p>

"Oh, ella es la estudiante n°1 del Hitoriiya" Comentaba la gente a los alrededores.

Él dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte. - estrechó su mano. - Soy Shuichi Minamino.

Las muchachas del Meio, alrededor, se enternecieron con su voz, y algo idiotizadas, suspiraban por él. No pasaba un solo día desde la llegada de Kurama a esa preparatoria, que no fuera emocionante o cuanto menos interesante y estuviera relacionado a él.

Un joven, del otro colegio, pareció estremecerse al reconocer a Kurama. Él pudo mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo.

-Veo que conociste a la competencia- dijo un joven alto, de cabello plateado corto, y ojos cafés, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Detrás de él venían más estudiantes del Hitoriiya.

-Déjame presentarte a mi equipo- dijo Katsumi. -Él es Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Un gusto- dijo Kurama.- Shuichi Minamino

-Un placer- replicó el otro., sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Era un sujeto bastante calmo, pero debajo, Kurama sospechaba que su interlocutor no se sentía cómodo con él.

-¡May! - llamó Katsumi. -Te presentaré a una muy buena amiga- explicó Katsumi.

Una joven alta, de cabello castaño con un par de trenzas, ojos castaños, se volteó ante el llamado. Pero por alguna razón posó sus ojos en Kurama, como boquiabierta, pero inmediatamente recoró la compostura y acudió al llamado de su amiga con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Ella es Ki-May-Li Seoane

-Es un gusto- dijo él.- Soy...

-...Shuichi Minamino- completó May. Eres bastante famoso en el Hitoriiya, se habla bastante de ti. - dijo, y esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa.

Kurama notó la presencia de Kaito, y sin que éste tuviera que decirle nada, sorpresivamente se dio vuelta y lo presentó.

- Éste es Yu Kaito, Katsumi. - Kaito se sorprendió unos segundo pero acudió rápidamente a saludar a la señorita Kinomoto.

-Se habla mucho de ti también, Yu Kaito. Soy Katsumi Kinomoto.

-Por favor, llámame Kaito.

Y algo en el fondo, le decía a Kurama y a Kaito que el día se iba a llenar de una manera muy especial.

* * *

><p>Yukito Tsukishiro, el personaje de Sakura Card Captor. Este personaje tenía un carácter apacible, dulce, agradable, pero las cosas han cambiado y ahora es negativo, sobreprotector y algo orgulloso con respecto a Katsumi. En los episodios consiguientes explicaré por qué.<p>

espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la lectura!


	7. El ataque sorpresa

"Qué sujetos tan extraños", pensaba Kaito. Resulta que ver a alguien como Kim sonreír todo el día y sin descanso, era algo casi extraordinario. Cabello castaño oscuro, suelto, con una pequeña trenza inmiscuida sutilmente. "Es la alegría personificada...". El muchacho parecía bastante amargado. Pelo corto, color grisáceo, ojos marrones casi inexpresivos. Sonreía poco, y siempre estaba inmiscuido entre Katsumi y Kim. Parecía observarlo todo a través de sus delgados lentes... ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Pero la que se llevaba todos los premios a la complejidad personal, sin duda, era Katsumi. La joven tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura, y tenía unos ojos azules que de a ratos, denotaban un aire de tristeza. Estaba como escondiendo algo... Era como tener mil personalidades, en una sola persona. Sentía que la muchacha era como una caja de Pandora. Y quizás conocerla del todo no era la mejor idea.

Llegaron a las clases respectivas. En el salón de Kaito, que compartía junto a Kurama, se encontraban las dos muchachas: Kim y Katsumi. Realmente guardaban un cierto parecido, algo sutil, pero con una marcada diferencia e personalidad. Mientras Katsumi era bastante callada, Ki-May-Li hablaba hasta por los codos. Decían que eran amigas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La primera clase fue de química. Los 25 jovenes salieron rumbo al moderno laboratorio, en el 3er piso.  
>Se ataviaron las túnicas blancas por encima de los uniformes, y al llegar la Srta. Matsuko los acomodó en cinco grupos. Eligió como ayudantes al simpático pelirrojo y al doctor en letras, Yu Kaito.<p>

-Muy buenos días, clase- dijo la profesora. -Tomen nota: reacción de desplazamiento o sustitución. - (No dejaba espacio para respirar, siquiera)- Elementos: sulfato de hierro y cobre...

La clase comenzaba su hormigueo, y el laboratorio completamente blanco daba la imagen de hospital, algo frígida para muchos. Los elementos a utilizar se encontraban en un armario de cristal, correctamente etiquetados y almacenados. Una enorme pizarra blanca se hallaba del lado oeste de la clase. La profesora no paraba de escribir en el pizarrón.

-Recuerden que los compuestos darán como resultado sulfato de hierro y cobre partiendo de... Veamos, clase, ¿de qué tipo de elementos?

-1 mol de sulfato de cobre...-inició Kaito, y vaciló. Casi se le caía un tubo de ensayo.

-Y un mol de hierro...-completó Kurama, concentrado en acomodar los instrumentos, mientras prestaba ayuda a su colega.

-Muy bien.-respondió ella, sin mirar nuevamente a sus estudiantes. Tomó rápidamente un matraz de Erlenmeyer.- Entonces recuerden que tendremos a continuación la reacción de un elemento libre que sustituye y libera a otro componente que está presente en un compuesto...

-Psst!- dijo la joven Kim a su amiga, mesa por medio que la separaba de ella. Le había tocado estar en la mesa con Kaito.  
>Katsumi la miró con cara de "Estamos interrumpiendo la clase!".<br>Kim se limitó a sonreír, y se escribió algo en la palma de la mano, señalándosela.  
>Yukito, quien estaba sentado casi de espaldas a Kim, le murmuró algo con cara de impaciencia y callaron ambos. Kas, entonces, suspiró y anotó algo en su cuaderno de apuntes.<p>

Kurama, quien estaba de espaldas a la pizarra y casi enfrentado con la nueva chica de intercambio, dibujó una media sonrisa. Entonces le dijo, por lo bajo.

-Da Vinci dijo una vez...- Katsumi lo miró de reojo.- "El humor es..."-comenzó él-

-"...una lógica sutil"- completó ella, volviendo la mirada a su libreta. Sostuvo una débil sonrisa. Se miraron por unos segundos, y luego ella desvió la vista hacia el pizarrón a espaldas del joven. Él también se disponía a girar para contemplar el trabajo de quimica, cuando la escuchó. -Es que a veces se me olvida...- dijo ella, misteriosamente. Y calló por casi 10 minutos. Tocó el pequeño descanso de 5 minutos, y cada uno tomó por su lado.

-Cómo has estado, Yana?- dijo Kaito por teléfono.  
>-Ah, hola, Kaito! Ha pasado ya un tiempo...- dijo entre alegre y sorprendido el joven Yanagisawa. -¿Cómo has estado?<br>-Oh, ya sabes, inmiscuido en los asuntos del último año- dijo, con fingida emoción. No acostumbraba a demorar lo que realmente tenía para decir.  
>-Quizá te sientas algo presionado, es normal en esta época.- dijo Yanagisawa, tanteando el terreno. -Aunque también puede ser que quieras decirme alg...-dijo, sin poder terminar.<br>-Sabes, preciso que me hagas un favor-. Se notaba ansioso. Eso no era normal en él, quien nunca perdía los estribos. Hubo un silencio notorio entre los dos.  
>-Depende...- dudó. "Toda una interrogante" se dijo Yana a sí mismo.- Qué estarías precisando?- preguntó el joven de cabello celeste claro.<br>Kaito dejó una dramática pausa, para luego contestarle.  
>-Preciso que utilices tus poderes...<p>

Los chicos de intercambio se acomodaron bien. No hubo inconvenientes, salvo el extraño diálogo entre Yukito y Kurama, ya bastante lejano a esa hora del día.  
>Sonó el timbre de regreso, e iban lentamente entrando al laboratorio. Casi todos estaban sentados, aunque faltaban algunos estudiantes del colegio de intercambio.<br>De repente una llamada telefónica.  
>En plena clase de química, sonó el teléfono celular del afamado pelirrojo. Yusuke en línea.<br>Se disculpó y rápidamente salió de la clase. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que Yukito se estaba yendo.

-¿Diga?

-¡Kurama! ¡Kurama, necesitamos tu ayuda!

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Yusuke?

-¡Estamos presiguiendo un ente! ¡Es como una especie de niñita azulada que va corriendo y saltando por el parque de la ciudad!-

El joven no entendía nada. Yusuke iba a decir algo cuando Kuwabara toma el telefono, prosiguiendo: -Es casi imposible de atraparla sin hacerle daño!

-Tienen que entenderme, chicos, no puedo salir a esta hora! Sería demasiado notorio- se excusó el pelirrojo -Para qué me necesi...?

-¿Notorio?- irrumpió bruscamente Yusuke. -¡Notorio será cuando esa cosa atraviese esa pista de atletismo!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esta cosa se dirige justo hacia ti! Se dirige hacia el Meioh Private School como si hubiera trazado su ruta con una regla! Pero... -Yusuke se interrumpió bruscamente.- Pero, ¿qué es esto...?

Boooom

Se escuchó un estallido y el teléfono se cortó.

Kurama no terminó de escuchar. Salió disparado como un rayo y bajó los 3 pisos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora sí que habían problemas.

Al bajar, al lado del enrejado del colegio, existía un caminito vecinal que bordeaba un parque precioso. El joven saltó el enrejado, y se dispuso a encontrar a sus amigos corriendo a través de la arbolada.

-Huele a humo... ¡Una cortina de humo!- exclamó Kurama. No esperó a que se disipara nada. Entró a través de ella, y se sorprendió. En el piso, un inmenso círculo negro, como cuando tiras una bomba y quedan los restos esparcidos a casi la misma distancia.

-¡Kurama!-dijo Kuwabara.

-¡Kurama! ¡Sácanos de aquí!- gritó Yusuke.

Encontró fácilmente a Yusuke y Kuwabara, atados en un gran roble con halos de energía que tenían forma de anillos. Quiso examinarlos un poco, pero en seguida miró hacia abajo del árbol, y descubrió un pequeñísimo artefacto con una gema rojiza en el medio. La levantó, y la sostuvo en sus manos por unos segundos.

-¡Destruye esa porquería, Kurama!- le exigió Yusuke. -¡Ya, sácanos de aquí!

Ambos seguian chillando para escapar de las garras doradas que los tenian cautivos.

-Me alegra mucho que estén bien, chicos, realmente me estaba preocupando- les dijo a ambos, tranquilamente. Apretó una suerte de botoncito, y el artefacto con la gema roja se abrió como una cajita musical. Adentro había un mensaje. Se alejó unos instantes hacia el sol para leer mejor.

-Pero... ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo, Kurama? ¡¿Acaso no nos ves?- Yusuke estaba por perder el control.

-Descuida, Yusuke. Son anillos Hakimo. Te liberarás en unos instantes- dijo, sin dejar de mirar el mensaje.

Ni bien dijo eso, los anillos que los aprisionaban desaparecieron como por arte de magia.  
>Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta.<p>

-Cuéntenme todo, Yusuke, Kuwabara...

-Qué rayos fue eso, Kurama?- imploró Kazuma.

-Qué %#$/&% son los anillos Hakimo?- preguntó Yusuke.

-Los anillos Hakimo son energía pura- comenzó a explicar.- Es magia blanca. No pueden dañar, no pueden cortar, no pueden lastimar, sólo son utilizados como mecanismo de defensa. Te inmovilizan, pero a la vez te defienden.

-Cómo es eso?- preguntó Yusuke nuevamente.

-Si eres atrapado por uno de éstos, y luego quiero atacarte (yo o cualquier otro), el mismo anillo te protegerá. Pero no puede hacerlo por más de 3 minutos.

-Así que sólo precisaban sacarnos del camino por unos momentos.

-Creí que esa caja roja era la que causaba los anillos...- dijo Kuwabara.

-No- dijo Kurama, alzando la caja sobre la palma de su mano. -Este es sólo un mensaje que terminó de comprobar mi teoría.

-Qué teoría?-inquirió Yusuke.

-Primero, cuéntenme cómo fue todo.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta de que el otro hacía lo mismo, hablaron más fuerte, hasta que se comenzaron a insultar.

-¡Cállate, tú eres el inútil que cayó primero!

-¡¿Yo? Y tú eres el tonto que alarmó a toda la ciudad con ese reigun!

-No es mi culpa que no puedas atrapar a una niñita!

-Tú no dirías eso si ella se comiera el pastel que dejé en la ventana para mi Yukina!

Yuuske cerró la boca de golpe. Kurama lo miraba al pelo de zanahoria con los ojos enormes de curiosidad, a quien le fue imposible esconder su pregunta.

-¿Tú... Tú cocinas...?

Y de repente todo el ambiente se llenó con las carcajadas del master del ReiGun.

-¡Ah- hoo ho ho- rah entie- eh ehn doo todo! jjajajaja (ahora entendía todo).

-Ok, está bien, chicos, está bien. Ya díganme cómo les hicieron eso.-concilió Kurama.

-Es simple. Les tendieron una emboscada.

Ese no era ni Kurama, ni Kuwabara, ni Yusuke. Una familiar voz se hacía lugar proveniente de la copa de un abeto.

-¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de que Yusuke y el cara de idiota son unos pésimos detectives?

-¿¡A quién le dices cara de idiota, enano?- exclamó Kuwabara.

-¡Hiei!- exclamó Kurama. -Creí que estabas en la frontera con el Mundo Espiritual...

-¿Qué crees? Me estoy tomando unas vacaciones. Estaba descansando tranquilamente cuando este par de locos pasaron haciendo tanto barullo, que seguro que lo escuchó Genkai desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Y qué dices de esa cosa azul, Hiei?- indagó Yusuke.

-Algo me dice que la he visto en alguna otra parte...

-Bien, pero hasta ahora ninguno de ustedes me ha dicho exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

-Pasó que...- inició Yusuke.

-Por lo que ahora yo tomaré la iniciativa- lo terminó de interrumpir el pelirrojo.- Kuwabara, tú comenzaste a perseguir a esa pequeña, y de alguna manera Yusuke se enteró. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sintieron energía, pero se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de sus travesuras, era inofensiva. Magia blanca. Del mismo modo en el que Yusuke se enteró por el tramo de energía que dejan los seres magicos, alguien también lo hizo y todo se transformó en una cacería.- continuó Hiei.

-Espera un momento, Kurama- interrumpió Yusuke.- Nadie nos estaba siguiendo cuando perseguiamos a esa niña.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- respondió Hiei. -Te olvidas de lo fácil que es esconder tu propio poder para no ser reconocido. Kurama lo hace todo el tiempo.

El ojiverde asintió, cómplice.

-Ustedes dos pasaron junto con esa aparición, e inmediatamente pasó sobrevolando algo o alguien que también estaba interesado en ella. Así que, decidí convertirme en espectador.- dijo Hiei con una maliciosa sonrisita.

-Estuviste con nosotros todo este tiempo?- preguntó Kazuma. -¿No se te ocurrió que podíamos precisar tu ayuda, maldito canalla?

-Para serte honesto, no.

-¡Eres un...!

-Ya deben estar lejos, de todos modos... Igual que lo que le pasó a Kurama. -Yusuke y Kuwabara los miraron sorprendidos. -Un grupo de ningens lo seguía el pasado viernes.

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos al pelirrojo.

-Pero Kurama, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?- dijo Kazuma Kuwabara. Pero el joven no les respondió, sino que más bien desvió la conversación.

-Y la caja, en vez de tener un logo de soles, tiene forma de estrella. Vean esto.- Kurama les alcanzó la cajita cuadrada, quedándose con la nota.

-Al final, qué dice la nota?

Yusuke la comenzó a leer en voz alta.


	8. La carta de la Estrella

Yusuke comenzó a leer la carta:

_Estas criaturas pertenecen al reino de la Estrella, siendo creadas por el Gran Mago Clow, y serán devueltas a su lugar de origen lo antes posible. _

_Su captura corresponde EXCLUSIVAMENTE a los Guerreros de Clow autorizados. _

_Toda interrupción de la tarea de los Guerreros así como todo intento de captura no autorizado será **forzado inmediatamente **a abandonar sus cometidos**. **_

_**Serán reducidos y apercibidos** inmediatamente._

- Pero qué rayos se creen?! - Es una invitación a que atrapemos esas cosas!

-Ese ser a el punto, Yusuke, de no ser por un pequeñísimo problema.

_- _¿De qué estás hablando, Kurama?- preguntó Yusuke_._

-Primero tenemos que hablar con Koenma. Si se trata de un reino y le declaramos la guerra a este reino, entraremos en conflicto con las leyes del Rey Enki.

-Y el Príncipe Koenma estará de su lado.- completó milagrosamente Kuwabara.

-Ahhh, rayos, odio la política- dijo Yusuke.

-Hn.

- ¿No podemos arreglarlo... -muestra su puño- por otro lado?

Hiei se dio media vuelta y dio algunos pasos en direccion opuesta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, enano?- dijo Kuwabara.

-Te vas a enterar más tarde, cara de idiota- dijo, burlón, y ni bien dijo eso desapareció por los árboles.

- Infeliz!- le gritó Kuwabara.

Kurama frunció el ceño. Las hojas de los arboles dibujaban enormes sombras donde de a ratos se filtraba la poca luz que estaba después de la intensa lluvia.

-Hiei irá tras el rastro de los perpetradores. -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh- dijo Kuwabara. - Entonces, tenemos que ir tras de él!

-Jhá -dijo Yusuke. -Bien por él, yo ya me iba a casa.

-Pero, de qué hablas, Urameshi?!- Kuwabara tomó a Yusuke por las solapas de su campera. Éste ni se inmutó.

-Bah, me da igual-soltó Yusuke.

-Pienso- dijo Kurama- que tenemos que adelantar esa visita a Koenma- Kuwabara soltó a Yusuke- Ustedes váyanse, y estén alerta por si ocurre algo más. Ahora tengo que ir a clases, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Es cierto- dijo Kuwabara.- Vámonos.

- Kuwabara seguía sorprendido de que su amigo no mostrara el más mínimo interés en estos sucesos, ni en haber quedado en ridículo y atrapados en un árbol.

-Ya vámonos- dijo Yusuke.

El cabeza de zanahoria se adelantó algunos pasos, separándose por lo menos metro y medio de Yusuke. Éste lo siguió y de golpe volteó hacia Kurama. Kurama ya estaba dado vuelta, como esperándolo. Éste le sonrió .

-Sabes que esto no quedará así - le dijo Yusuke.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisita cómplice. Y mentalmente le dijo:

"_Mándale mis saludos a Genkai_".

Yusuke lo miró sorprendido.

" _Cómo supiste que...?_".

"_Estás siguiendo sus consejos, luego de lo que ocurrió en la mansión del artista_."

Yusuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a apurarse para alcanzar a su amigo. Lo saludó estando de espaldas a él y estirando un brazo, ondeándolo, y Kurama se fue. Llevaba consigo la misteriosa cajita.

Motivado por la repentina sabiduría de su amigo al decidir visitar a la maestra Genkai, saltó la reja que separaba el campo de atletismo con su colegio.

Sabía que probablemente ella lo mataría por interrumpir sus vacaciones. Pero sonrió apenas.

Sentía que en el fondo algo andaba mal.


	9. Alerta en el Mundo Espiritual

El joven Kurama vio 2 patrullas de la policia estacionadas en la entrada del colegio.

.

Un oficial alto y algo rellenito tomó la palabra.

-Sí, sospechamos que una pequeña fuga de gas fue lo que provocó el estallido. Hablaremos con los arquitectos y constructores del parque infantil para revisar los planos. Comprobaremos la total seguridad de la zona en menos de 48 hs.

.

"Bueno", se dijo el pelirrojo, "Al menos no sospechan de nada sobrenatural"

-Oye, dónde habías estado, Minamino? - preguntó Mintaka.

El joven abrió apenas los ojos y se tragó su fugaz nerviosismo.

-Te has enterado de que una fuga de gas explotó en el parque?

-Sí!-dijo Mimi- Aparentemente lo cerrarán por largo tiempo.

-Vaya, es increíble lo inseguro que resultó -dijo el pelirrojo, aliviado de que nadie lo haya notado.

Mientras caminaba al encuentro de Kurama, Kaito escuchó a lo lejos:

-La señorita Seoane está en la enfermería, aparentemente se tropezó con la escalera de emergencia.

Kurama seguía extrañado por alguna misteriosa razón.

Pero Yu Kaito sabía que algo andaba bien raro.

.

En menos de 15 minutos, se reunieron en la azotea del Meidou Private School los jóvenes Yu Kaito, Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa a pedido del mejor estudiante de la ciudad, Shuichi Minamino. Un simple mensaje de texto hizo que los cuatro estuvieran listos en esta situación de alerta.

-Presten todos suma atención.- inició Kurama.-Actuaremos rápido. Éste es el plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el mundo espritual<strong>

-Señor, hemos recibido informes de unos extraños individuos que está destruyendo aldeas en el mundo espiritual, utilizando una extraña magia  
>Tienen criaturas que no se han visto antes.-djo Ogri.<p>

-Y está confirmado que no son demonios de ninguna clase- siguió Botan

El príncipe Koenma sostuvo el informe y lo leyó superficialmente. Estaba en su forma humana de joven adolescente vestido con su clásico traje  
>del mundo espiritual.<p>

-Aparentemente está creando conflictos entre las mismas aldeas, ya que salieron a flote antiguas rivalidades.-completó Ogri.

-Literalmente se culpan unos a otros-replicó Botan.

El príncipe encendió su inmensa televisión, un modelo blanco mucho más nuevo que el que estaba acostumbrado.

-Muéstrenme los mapas de los incidentes.

-Sí, señor- dijeron al unísono.

El mapa apareció con lugares y fechas específicos. El último ataque había sido hacía una semana.

-Ese es el Río Estigia, el templo de Hokennda y las ruinas de Mioka- dijo Botan.

.

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente del príncipe.

.

-Quiero una vista más general.

El mapa redujo la escala y se agrandó su extensión.

-Un poco más

Al principio Koenma no se dio cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo, realmente se sorprendió.

-Señor, es eso...?-comenzó Ogri

-Dios mío!-suspiró la joven peliazulada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-dijo, desafiante, Koenma.- Llámame a las fuerzas especiales SFD

-A las fuerzas especiales? Espíritu Fuerza de Defensa?- gritó el Ogri

-Al parecer _alguien más_ está enterado de neustros planes- finalizó Koenma, dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a su bella asistente y a su Ogri.

-Debemos llamar a Yusuke y los demás- replicó Botan, algo preocupada.

La oficina se llenó de movimiento y ogros y empleados corriendo de aquí para allá, haciendo llamadas y coordinando a las fuerzas especiales.

.

El príncipe permaneció callado y meditó con los ojos cerrados. Sonreía, pero sólo era una fachada. Debia ordenar sus pensamientos y actuar cuanto antes.

En el mapa del mundo espiritual, todos los ataque estaban dispuestos en forma de espiral. Y en éste mapa, lo que estaba en el centro era Koenma.  
>Era el Castillo del Rey Enma.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>gracias a todos por la lectura! nos vemos pronto!<strong>


End file.
